


angelic

by jingsino



Series: hey bighead [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Party, Wingman JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsino/pseuds/jingsino
Summary: Seung-gil scowls. “What’s so great about Phichit Chulanont, anyway?”Even though he’s across the room, even though he’s seemingly engrossed in conversation with Christophe Giacometti and Yuuri Katsuki, the boy in question tilts his head, meets Seung-gil’s eyes, and smiles.“There it is,” he hears JJ say, and then an amused chuckle that he would strangle him for had his mind not suddenly blanked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got off track and This happened. watch me yell about yoi on tumblr: @dadlover123  
> edit: i feel like i want to expand on this... i need more of college au seungchuchu...

Seung-gil scowls. “What’s so great about Phichit Chulanont, anyway?”

Even though he’s across the room, even though he’s seemingly engrossed in conversation with Christophe Giacometti, the boy in question tilts his head, meets Seung-gil’s eyes, and smiles.

“ _There_ it is,” he hears JJ say, and then an amused chuckle that he would strangle him for had his mind not suddenly blanked.

“What.”

JJ squints at him like he’s completely daft. “His smile.”

“Oh.” Phichit has started waving, endangering the red cup in his hand. “ _Wow_ ,” he says, because at this point, he just isn’t capable of speech beyond single syllable sounds.

“Like an angel, right?” He hears the grin in JJ’s voice.

“No.” _Yes_. “Angels don’t go to parties.”

“Yes they do, there’s one right there. God, Seung-gil, you’re a terrible liar.” JJ laughs and slaps his back like they’re good friends, which they are _not_.

“Why am I talking to you.” Seung-gil wrinkles his nose and fixes the Canadian with a glare. “Of everyone here, why _you_.”

He thinks JJ’s grin falters for a moment, but it’s back full force with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You know what, Seung-Seung?”

“That’s not my name.”

JJ continues as if he hadn’t spoken. “You’re right. Make a new friend! The King is busy blessing the rest of the court with his presence.”

Before he can make a disparaging comment about JJ’s self-proclaimed title, he’s being shoved toward the other side of the room, and Phichit is staring at him with wide, brown eyes and wet, parted lips.

“Hey, Seung-gil! Having fun?” he says. There’s a warm flush to his cheeks.

 _No, I’m not_ , but what comes out of his mouth sounds suspiciously like, “I am now,” and he cringes because when did he turn into fucking JJ? He hears Yuuri’s scandalized gasp, sees Christophe’s hidden smirk behind a raised cup, and feels like he’s going to die.

“That’s good.” Phichit directs another angelic smile toward him, which isn’t so angelic when he notices the way his eyes crinkle like they’re sharing a secret. “Come closer, let’s talk.”  
  
_I have a test tomorrow, I shouldn’t be at a party, I have to kill my roommate_. Seung-gil’s legs move on their own. He’ll worry about the consequences later.


End file.
